Why Adults Are So Mean
by Reaper's Rose
Summary: Sora drags Riku into a plan to discover WHY adults get so mean...Gah, first story, suck at summaries - - Please read and review!


**Uhm…I'm bored. :) Which is why I'm writing this thingy. XD **

**Disclaimer: I'm fourteen and writing fanfiction. Does it look like I own any of this? :D**

_Why Adults Are So Mean_

Starring: Riku/Sora

Theme: Friendship

Genre: KH (No duh lol ._.)

***

"Hey, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't be such a baby."

"Eehhhh…I still think we might get in trouble, Riku."

"Do me a favor, Sora, and just _shut up_."

"Meanie. You didn't have to come here, you know."

"Yes I did. Then you would've shut up about your conspiracy already."

"My what?"

"Never mind," the speaker groaned, rubbing a hand over his aquamarine eyes. His younger companion, a scrawny little brunette in red shorts and a white T-shirt, looked up at him again. Before Sora could retort, the older boy put a finger on his mouth to signal silence was needed. Sora just settled for sticking his tongue out.

"My stomach is starting to hurt, Riku," Sora complained, propping himself up halfway on his elbows. Both boys were lying on the wooden floor, peering through a crack underneath the only door in the building they were in.

"This was your idea. I wasn't the one who wanted to eavesdrop on our parents," Riku retorted, pressing the side of his face into the wood in order to get a better look inside.

"I didn't wanna eavesdrop!" Sora hissed angrily. "I just think that when we aren't looking, our parents become…_not_ our parents."

"That didn't even make any sense!"

"Yes it does! Why do they always have to go and talk alone, when we _aren't_ there with them?"

"Because they don't want idiots like you messing with their business," the silverette **(lolwut. Is that even a word?)** teased.

Sora glared at him. "No." He mimicked the older boy's position and peered under the wood again. "I figured it out the other day."

Riku rolled his eyes impatiently. "Congratulations, moron."

"Shhh!!! They might hear us!" Sora lowered his voice down even more. "When we're not around, they always talk about things we shouldn't hear, right?"

"Where are you going with this?" Riku asked, looking bored and propping himself up on his elbows.

"All I'm saying," Sora said, again mimicking his best friend and propping himself up as well, "is that we should be careful."

Riku opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the raised voices of the adults behind the door. He raised an eyebrow and motioned for Sora to edge closer as well.

"You complete _asshole_! How can you say that?" A woman's voice screeched.

"Your parents are fighting?" Riku asked, turning to Sora. Sora gave him a blank stare.

"Your parents are in there too, Riku," he stated simply, blinking once. Riku sighed.

"They're probably just arguing over the game, I suppose," he grimaced as another woman's voice began yelling. "Loud, aren't they?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever! I wasn't done yet, Riku!" Riku only stared. "When they think we're gone, aliens come out of the closet-"

"Who does _what_ now?!" Riku asked, snickering. Sora frowned and tugged on a strand of his friend's long hair. "Ow!"

"Shut up! Listen," Sora continued, leaning in conspiratorially. "Both of our parents always come into this room whenever we go to the island to play or whatever, right?"

"Yeah, but to plan things we shouldn't know about. I heard them planning your birthday party a couple days ago."

Sora smacked Riku on the head, which made the older boy growl. "You idiot! You shouldn't have done that. Those aren't really our parents! While we're in the same room as them, the aliens hide in the closet. But when we leave, they come out and possess our parents!"

The five year old rubbed his head. "Sora, are you sure?"

Sora nodded his head encouragingly. "Yeah! Why else do you think our parents are always so distracted when they come out of there? And they're always yelling at each other when they're in there."

Riku looked confused. "Well, I always thought it was because they forgot to drink their coffee or something."

Sora smacked his hand on the floor impatiently. "NO! It's because they've been brainwashed, stupid!"

Riku smirked. "Oh, so now, not only are they possessing our parents, they're _brainwashing_ them too? That's really going too far, Sora," he mocked.

Sora stared. "Are you making fun of my intelligence?"

"What intelligence? You're almost five years old," Riku grinned. "Do you even know what the word 'intelligence' means?"

Sora glared at his best friend. "Do you?"

Riku smiled. "'Course I do. I'm almost six," he huffed proudly. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Just listen. The aliens'll give themselves away any second now…"

"You're insane. You know that, right?"

"Riku, why are you so-"

"GAKSDEGOIFEOLS!" screamed Riku's mother. Unbeknownst to the two boys, she had taken a drink out of her water at the exact same moment that Sora's mother thrust a new photo album and her husband double-dipped, causing her to yell at her husband, choke on the water, and exclaim at the pictures in unison.

"What the heck?!" Riku gasped, struggling to see what was going on underneath the door.

"It's their alien language! I told you so, Riku!" Sora gloated, before realizing the possibility of an alien invasion. "Oh my gosh! I was right!?"

"We have to do something, Sora! This is serious!" Riku said, getting up and heading toward the backyard. Sora followed from behind.

"What are we going to do?"

"We hit them with what we got," Riku said solemnly. He began looking around the backyard, and finding nothing but the pair of water guns he had brought from home, he picked them up and handed one to Sora. "Ready for this?"

"Y-yeah," Sora stammered. "Hey, Riku?"

"What?"

"What if this is a bad idea? What if I was wrong and your mom just choked on something? I just thought of that…" **(Epic phail attempt at irony :P)**

"Don't be ridiculous. There's aliens possessing our parents, and we gotta go save them," Riku said nobly. He cocked the gun and motioned for Sora to follow him.

"On three?" Sora asked once they were standing outside the door. Riku nodded and put his free hand on the doorknob. "One…Two…THREE!"

***

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe you, Sora!"

"What?! I _told_ you it was a bad idea!"

"Now because of you we haven't been to the beach in three days! Do you know what I've been doing for three days? NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

"We could've just gone in, asked if they were aliens _nicely_, and then gone out, Riku!"

"Been sitting around, doing chores, cleaning my room…"

"Why? Why, Riku, why?!"

"So boooooooored without the stupid beach…"

"Hey, Riku?"

"WHAT?!"

"Who's that?" Sora asked, using his wooden sword to point to a red-haired girl. She seemed to be sleeping on the shore of their island.

Riku shrugged. "I dunno. Never seen her." He practiced a swing with his sword.

"Maybe she's…_an alien_!"

Riku groaned. "Not again, Sora!"

Sora blinked excitedly, using his finger to point this time. "Yeah! Just imagine, Riku! We've never seen her before…so what if she's from another world?!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sora. We both know there's no other worlds out there."

"I still think she's an alien. I'm gonna go find out, whether you're coming with me or not!"

**Soooooo? What'd you think? Was it good? Horrible? First story, so please bear with mehs... Review please!!! C'mon, the button's right there…you know you want to press it… **


End file.
